


В покоях главы Юньмэн Цзян

by aleks_neko, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Gen, Humour, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Не стоит заходить в покои главы без разрешения.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén
Comments: 2
Kudos: 105





	В покоях главы Юньмэн Цзян

Проскользнув мимо охранников Пристани Лотоса, Вэй Ин чуть ли не вприпрыжку кинулся к павильону, где жил Цзян Чэн. В нем так и кипело желание поделиться с братом недавно добытой «Улыбкой императора» и своими соображениями насчет слухов, что бродили среди жителей Юньмэна и Гусу.

Вэй Ин ускорился, подпрыгнул и вскочил на край полуприкрытого ставнями окна. Он не первый раз захаживал в дом через окно и избавляться от этой привычки не спешил. А потому и не ожидал подвоха.

— Цзян Чэн, это я!

Однако в этот раз он даже ногу на пол поставить не успел — вместо привычного возмущенного вопля «Вэй Усянь, ты снова за свое!» рядом с лицом сверкнули фиолетовые искры Цзыдяня.

От кнута Вэй Ин едва успел уклониться, но не удержался и позорно грохнулся в кусты белых пионов, высаженных под окном павильона.

Вот чего-чего, а такого приветствия, да еще с ясным посылом не беспокоить, он не ожидал.

Вэй Ин поднял руку с бутылями, к счастью, не пострадавшими от падения. Кое-как встав, он выбрался из кустов и посмотрел на окно. Что за новые шуточки у Цзян Чэна? Он тут вообще-то «Улыбку императора» из самого Цайи нес!

Вэй Ин уже собирался заорать Цзян Чэну, что он думает обо всем этом, как до него дошло.

И это стоило бы заметить сразу.

Цзян Чэн был не один.

У него были гости. И это была не дама из дома цветов.

Вэй Ин снова посмотрел на ставни и хмыкнул.

Чтобы Цзян Чэн посреди дня был занят гостем в покоях, а не своими счетами или тренировками адептов? Вэй Ин бы принял это за шутку, услышь он эту историю от кого-то еще.

На губах у него расплылась улыбка.

Так-так-так.

Кем же могла быть эта смелая барышня, которую допустили в святая святых — в покои Цзян Чэна? Вэй Ин очень хотел это знать. Учитывая, что глава прославленного ордена Юньмэн Цзян вычеркнут из всех списков перспективных женихов.

Он помнил, как однажды, в прошлой жизни, дева из семьи Жун была приглашена в Пристань Лотоса и что из этого вышло. Он до сих пор хохотал над Цзян Чэном, которому не повезло пообщаться с ней прежде, чем их свели в официальной обстановке.

Впрочем, он был согласен с Цзян Чэном в том, что девица была так себе.

Второй раз получать Цзыдянем Вэй Ину не хотелось, а значит, надо было действовать по-другому.

— Цзян Чэн, — позвал Вэй Ин, проскользнув в передние комнаты. Дальше, несмотря на сжигающее любопытство, он не полез.

— Иногда я жалею, что не убил тебя! — рявкнул Цзян Чэн из-за дверей. Кто-то негромко вскрикнул — не Цзян Чэн, точно, — затем что-то прошуршало и упало. — Ненавижу. Ненавижу тебя, скотина!

— Я тебя тоже люблю, братец, — засмеялся Вэй Ин и расслабился. Раз Цзян Чэн не вылетел из покоев, размахивая Цзыдянем, то смерть ненадолго откладывалась.

Это очень напоминало старые времена.

— Ты мне не брат, — огрызнулся Цзян Чэн. — Какого черта ты явился?! Кто тебя вообще пустил сюда?! Расслабились, я смотрю, давно наказаний не получали!

— Если помнишь, ты сам разрешил мне приходить, — напомнил ему Вэй Ин, дождавшись паузы в оре.

— И зачем ты мне об этом напоминаешь? Я и так знаю, что не стоило этого делать, — простонал Цзян Чэн. — Я сегодня никого не ждал! Какие демоны тебя принесли?

За дверями раздался едва слышный разговор. Вэй Ин навострил уши, но все равно не смог толком ничего разобрать.

Чертовы двери.

Можно, конечно, прижаться ухом...

Нет, помотал головой Вэй Ин, в ухо он получить точно не хотел.

— Да так... — начал Вэй Ин, располагаясь на подушке. — Решил, тебе будет интересно узнать о том, что я выведал, а потом мне стало интересно, чем ты оказался занят посреди дня...

— А вот это ни хр.. Не твое собачье дело, — огрызнулся Цзян Чэн. Вэй Ин с легкостью представил, как он при этом еще закатил глаза, едва сдерживая ярость.

— А вообще... Я слышал, что тебе Чжао Сюин отказала?

— Как будто тебе есть дело до меня и моей жизни!

— Конечно, есть! — возмутился Вэй Ин. — Не отдавать же тебя всяким дурочкам!

— Ну, конечно, только твоих советов в любви мне мне и не хватало, — ответил Цзян Чэн. Было похоже, что он говорил, едва сдерживая ярость. На пол снова что-то грохнулось со звоном и, по-видимому, разбилось. Тут же раздался чей-то успокаивающий голос.

— Ты там поосторожнее, не поранься! — притворно забеспокоился Вэй Ин, но болтать о своем все равно продолжил. — Хотя нет, Чжао Сюин тебе бы в любом случае не подошла. По слухам, она слишком сильно душится, тебе такие не нравятся. Да и на вид она не сказать, чтобы красавица...

В дверь — или в стену? — с той стороны прилетело что-то тяжелое, но Вэй Ин даже не вздрогнул, лишь поболтал бутылью с вином.

— Впрочем, — протянул он. — Тебе может подойти дева Лю Мэйфэн. Она на лицо дивно хороша, и характер мягкий, нежный. Хотя... Все же нет, по слухам, она умом не отличается, да и готовит сомнительно. Нет, из нее не выйдет....

— А из тебя свата не выйдет, так что заткнись!

— Ладно. Нет так нет, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. — Хотя и правда, о чем это я болтаю? Тебя же вычеркнули из списка перспективных женихов лет пять назад.

— А тебя и того раньше, — голос Цзян Чэна так и сочился ядом. — Я его убью. Клянусь, еще чуть-чуть и я его убью.

Последняя фраза явно не ему предназначалась, и Вэй Ин не смог удержаться от смешка.

— Это не считается, — проворчал Вэй Ин, его вполне устраивало в прошлой жизни быть одним из лучших в списке молодых заклинателей. — Я тринадцать лет был мертвым, а мертвых в списки женихов не записывают, знаешь ли!

— Тебя туда никогда не запишут, можешь не переживать, — съязвил Цзян Чэн и добавил: — Рукав обрезанный.

— Эй, это было обидно!

— Зато правда!

— Тогда... Твоя гостья — это мадам Ли? Вдовушка, как раз в твоем вкусе. Милая, красивая, не душится, умеет вести дела, все семейство у нее по струнке ходит...

— И зачем я повелся на уговоры А-Лина? — с такой безнадежностью в голосе простонал Цзян Чэн, что Вэй Ин едва не засмеялся в голос. — Почему это моя жизнь?

Мириться с Цзян Чэном обычным способом не прокатило бы. Так что пришлось воспользоваться помощью Сычжуя и Цзинь Лина, а Лань Чжаню про свой план Вэй Ин не рассказал, иначе бы ничего не получилось.

В общем, встреча на границе земель Гусу и Юньмэна вышла... очень дружеской.

Разумеется, с этой «очень дружеской» встречи они своими ногами не ушли. Как позже выяснилось, кроме синяков, небольших ран и царапин от веток, у обоих обнаружилось по перелому.

Цзинь Лин тащил на себе Цзян Чэна и шипел на него, не особо стесняясь в выражениях, а тот вяло отругивался и традиционно обещал переломать ноги. От этой картины Вэй Ина, которого тащил уже Сычжуй, то и дело разбирал смех. Но смеяться выходило очень плохо из-за сломанного ребра. А Цзян Чэн, временами вспоминая о нем, обещал и Вэй Ину переломать ноги уже просто за компанию.

Сам Сычжуй, как праведный адепт ордена Гусу Лань, изо всех сил пытался сохранить лицо, но получалось у него плохо.

В итоге, обещания остались лишь обещаниями.

Чтобы отойти от травм, им хватило нескольких дней. Еще несколько дней прошли в распитии всех запасов вина, ругани, обещаниях в очередной раз переломать ноги, и слезах.

С оговорками, но все стало почти как в старые добрые времена.

Лань Чжань, узнав обо всем сильно позже, только вздохнул и долго сидел, сжимая его в объятиях. Но Вэй Ин знал: тот рад за него. Не каждому дается шанс на исправление ошибок.

Двери, ведущие в спальные покои, с грохотом разъехались, заставив Вэй Ина испуганно дернуться и моментально вынырнуть из воспоминаний.

В проеме стоял Цзян Чэн и смотрел на него своим привычным «почему-ты-еще-здесь» взглядом.

— Чего уставился? — поинтересовался он голосом, в котором можно легко было усмотреть и обещание убить, и возможность помилования. Слегка дернув полы верхнего одеяния, Цзян Чэн неспешно направился к Вэй Ину. — О, «Улыбка императора».

Взяв в руки одну бутыль, он повертел ее в руках, выдернул пробку и сделал несколько глотков прямо из горлышка.

Вэй Ин вытаращился на него во все глаза.

Тот выглядел... чуть уставшим, довольным? Он смахивал на кота после удачной охоты: сытый и удовлетворенный. Волосы, свободно лежащие на плечах вместо излюбленного тугого пучка, только подчеркивали это ощущение.

И он до сих пор не попытался убить на месте за вторжение в личные покои.

Хотя...

— Цзян Ваньинь, — а вот этот голос был очень знаком. Цзян Чэн загораживал всем собой выход из покоев и Вэй Ину слегка наклониться, чтобы посмотреть на второго человека. — Думаю, мне уже пора удалиться.

— Ага, — только и ответил Цзян Чэн, даже не обернувшись. — Удачи.

— Молодой господин Вэй, — с легкой улыбкой поприветствовал его Лань Сичэнь. — Рад вас видеть в добром здравии. Я надеюсь, с братом все хорошо?

Появление Лань Сичэня в покоях Цзян Чэна было весьма неожиданным.

Вэй Ин с изумлением переводил взгляд с Цзян Чэна на Лань Сичэня и обратно. Оба старательно отводили глаза и делали вид, что ничего не произошло.

Насколько Вэй Ин помнил слова Лань Чжаня, Лань Сичэнь планировал пробыть в уединении еще пару месяцев.

Уединение, значит?

— Да, но... — начал было Вэй Ин, едва замечая, как Лань Сичэнь поклонился на прощание и удалился из комнаты.

Что-то ему подсказывало, не разговорами они в покоях занимались. Очень сложно было не заметить легкий румянец на лице, слегка помятые одежды...

— Цзян Чэн, тебе не кажется... — начал Вэй Ин, уставившись на Цзян Чэна.

— Нет, не кажется, — отрезал Цзян Чэн и тут же отвернулся, всем видом излучая полнейшее нежелание что-либо обсуждать.

— Но!..

— Выметайся отсюда, Вэй Усянь!

— Да понял я, понял, — увидев фиолетовые искры Цзыдяня, Вэй Ин моментально заткнулся. И, изображая величайшую скорбь на лице, поплелся на выход, не забыв прихватить с собой оставшуюся бутыль с вином. Пьянки сегодня явно не получалось.

Хотя...

В голове мелькнула шальная мысль, однако Вэй Ин торопливо поймал ее за хвост. Задумался на миг, затем расплылся в улыбке и сорвался на бег, размахивая руками и во все горло зовя Цзэу-цзюня.

Пьянка в обществе Цзян Чэна, Лань Чжаня и Лань Сичэня? Звучало абсурдно. Именно поэтому это надо было срочно обговорить!


End file.
